vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Zartanian Navy
The Imperial Zartanian Navy was long considered to be the very heart of the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania's armed forces, and, for a long time, the heart of the Kingdom itself. Being the maritime nation that it is, the Kingdom's, and now the Greater Zartanian Empire's, people have long relied on the Navy to protect their merchant ships and to insure the safe passage of their ships across the high seas. Started in 930 as a small, coastal guard force of five galleons, the Imperial Navy has become the epitome of a modern navy. The creation of the navy was prompted by continued raiding from Vinnish explorers, and eventually led to a great sea battle in 1106 off the coast of Northern Peninsula, resulting in a resounding victory for the Zartanians and the final defeat of the Vinnish raiders. Composed of over 100 warships and support ships, the Imperial Navy was originally divided between four fleets. Each fleet was identified by one of the Kingdom's colors: the Red Fleet, the Black Fleet, the White Fleet, and the Gold Fleet. The Black Fleet was considered to be the elite of the Navy. The Imperial Navy's other ships were divided among mobile strike squadrons to fight off pirates and patrol the merchant shipping lanes. Currently, the fleet is divided between twelve task forces, each centered around one of the Empire's capital warships and assigned a particular patrol area around the world. Also included under the umbrella of the Imperial Navy is the coast guard, composed of ships which patrol and protect the Empire's coasts and inland waterways. The Imperial Navy, however, does not include the ships of the Western Zartanian Coast Guard except in time of war. The Navy has also been granted the ability to form its own core of soldiers who act to protect the naval vessels and provide assistance to the Army ashore. The Navy is charged with providing naval support and transportation to any and all overseas army operations. The Imperial Navy is currently headed by Fleet Admiral Mikail Indurii, Earle of Krozboc. All commissioned warships in His Majesty's Navy carry the prefix "AMD" before the ship's name, standing for the Rizne translation of "His Majesty's Ship." The flagship of the Imperial Fleet is also the oldest ship still in commission, the 90-gun sailing ship AMD Victorious, commissioned in 48AP (1112 Zartanian Calendar). Structure The Imperial Zartanian Navy is divided into three commands - the Eastern, Western, and Northern Fleet Commands. The Fleet Commands are also alternatively referred to as Fleets. Each Fleet Command is comprised of several numbered task forces, each centered upon a capital ship, such as an aircraft carrier or battleship. At any given moment, roughly one-third of the Navy's warships are at sea on active patrol, one-third are in port undergoing refit or resupply, and one-third are in transit between the two. Aircraft Carriers The Imperial Zartanian Navy currently possesses two classes of aircraft carrier. The smaller of the two are the Warbird Class jump carriers. The six vessels of this class are each capable of carrying up to 24 naval fighters or attack aircraft and up to 10 helicopters. The Warbird Class carriers are distinguished by the upward-sloping jump ramp at the bow to assist in aircraft take-offs. Vessels of this class are also currently in service with the navies of Feniz and Utania; the ships were decommissioned out of the Imperial Navy and sold to friendly states. Of the six ships in the class, two have seen combat service: AMD Warbird (CJ-1) served with distinction in Lendia, Dignania, and Feniz, while AMD Bird-of-Prey ''(CJ-2) supported Zartanian troops in Dignania. The larger of the two classes are the Khiem'Ra Class fleet carriers. Four ships of the class have already been completed, and three are currently in commission in the Imperial Zartanian Navy. The fourth vessel, ''Successful, is undergoing sea trials and is expected to be commissioned later in 313AP. A fifth vessel is planned, and its keel is scheduled to be laid in Claw Anchorage in early 314AP. Of the three vessels currently in commission, two have conducted combat operations: AMD Khiem'Ra (CF-1) in Western Zartania and Dignania, and AMD Triumphant (CF-2) in Feniz. In 317AP, after the ascension of Whiland as a Federated Dominion of the Greater Zartanian Empire, the Whilandic aircraft carrier Charlston was commissioned into the Imperial Zartanian Navy, becoming AMD Charlston. Battleships The Imperial Zartanian Navy fields a single class of battleships, the Stek Class. Each ship of the class is named after one of Eastern Zartania's 29 stek''s, or provinces. While many have questioned the usefulness of battleships in the modern era, Zartania has stood steadfastly by her decision to produce the massive ships, citing shore bombardment duties, power projection, and national pride as some of the reasons behind the endeavor. The four commissioned ships of the Stek Class are equipped with twelve 16-inch guns mounted in four turrets, as well as an array of smaller-caliber guns and both anti-ship and land attack cruise missiles. A fifth vessel has been approved and its keel has been laid in Saemna Brinth, but construction has been halted due to financial difficulties. Of the ships currently in commission, three have engaged in combat operations: ''AMD Imperial City (B101) in Dignania, Caboteniasa, and Feniz; AMD Drilastia (B102) in Dignania; and AMD Guldavya (B104) also in Dignania. Cruisers Destroyers The Imperial Zartanian Navy began with a single class of destroyers, the King Bruno Class. The King Bruno Class was based on a Terramarc design and featured five 5-inch naval guns in individual mounts, two fore and three aft of the superstructure, as well as two racks of torpedo tubes midships and racks for antisubmarine depth charges on the stern. It was an old design that relied primarily on speed, agility, and the supremacy of naval gunfire, but failed to account for the modern era of antiship and land attack cruise missiles. After the first 10 destroyers of the class were built, future construction of the class was modified to reduce the number of gun mounts in favor of missile launchers, resulting in what is known as the King Bruno II Class, while the original 10 gun destroyers became known as the King Bruno I ships. After completion of the first wave of 10 King Bruno II destroyers, work began to retrofit the original King Bruno I ships for limited cruise missile use, leading to their designation as King Bruno I+ ships. By 318AP, with a total of 28 ships of the King Bruno Class in service, the decision was made to modernize the Imperial Navy's destroyer force with a new class of purpose-built guided missile destroyers to be known as the King Fredrik Class. As the new destroyers are brought online, the older vessels of the King Bruno Class will be relegated to the Dominion maritime forces or sold to friendly navies. As of March 318AP, only four King Bruno I destroyers remain in service, along with seven King Bruno I+ and 17 King Bruno II vessels. In 317AP, with the ascension of Whiland and Elafites & Zufites as Federated Dominions, additional destroyers were brought into Imperial service from each. These included six Broadsword Class guided missile destroyers from Whiland and three Elafites Class guided missile destroyers from Elafites & Zufites that have been specially built and reinforced to operate in harsh Polarian waters. Frigates Corvettes Submarines Category:Zartania Category:Military